Some Weekend
by 1Chickette
Summary: Post Frame Thanksgiving Holiday
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was Thanksgiving tomorrow and she didn't know what to do. His mother passed away last year, his brother was buried in August, his only remaining family that she knew of was on the run. Should she ask if we wanted to join her family? She knew her folks wouldn't mind. He had been with her family before. At least he had been with her folks and immediate brother and two sisters. Why not?

Her partner, Bobby Goren worked furiously on the paperwork from their latest case. "So, Bobby…do you have any plans for the holiday?"

He shrugged his shoulders and kept his head down. He didn't want her to know that his plans were to get drunk, eat bad chinese and pass out watching porn for four days. That's what he did last Thanksgiving so why break tradition? "Um…I-I don't know…I-I think I'll just stay in bed for a few days. Maybe watch some football and call Lewis. I'm exhausted," He mumbled. He had volunteered to work through the holiday but Ross denied saying there were no pressing cases and encouraged him to get some rest.

She stood and started to gather her belongings into her purse. "Well, you can always come to my folks for a turkey dinner?"

That sounded really good. Before his mother passed he would spend the long weekend with her. Carmel Ridge did serve the traditional turkey, potatoes and gravy but it didn't taste the same. It lacked the homemade taste and smell. "Um, I don't know Eames; I really don't want to intrude…"

She caught his gaze and scolded him slightly, "Bobby, you know you won't be intruding."

"I know…I just…"

She started shutting down her laptop, "ok, listen. If you change your mind call me. It's six and I'm going to get going. You better be going too. You know Ross doesn't want you working this weekend."

He finished writing the report, stacked all the papers, and grabbed the folder. "Yeah, ok. I'm almost done."

She stood, put on her coat, and started to walk to the elevators, "ok, I'll see you Monday if not before," she stopped and turned. "Oh, and Bobby?"

"Yeah?" he said looking up.

"If you don't come over I'm going to call you this weekend so you better **not** be passed out in front of the tv." She started to walk away. She had a pretty good idea what he would be doing this weekend; drinking in excess and watching whatever he watches when he has downtime and she's not around. She was pretty sure it wasn't football.

He started to gather his reports, stood to retrieve his coat, and quickly raced to the elevators before she left. "Um…um, wait Eames," she turned around just as he arrived. He shifted from foot to foot as if trying to make up his mind. "Um… can I walk you to your car?" he said, offering his arm.

She eyed him quizzically and nodded her head giggling slightly. "Sure, Bobby." His behavior was unusual but she didn't want to leave him just yet. She had a hunch that he might be a little lonely for the long weekend. They walked in silence for a few seconds. It was dark and she was parked on the other side of the lot. Ever since the Gages' came back into his life, Bobby always knew where she parked her car. When he drove, he always tried to park close to her. He knew that she could take care of herself; he just couldn't live without her.

They both stopped; Bobby held her laptop bag as she unlocked her car. "Thanks, Bobby," she said as she took the case and put it on the front passenger seat. "Are you going to be ok?" She didn't want to ask and almost wished she took it back. He just seemed so….exhausted. This was the second Thanksgiving he would be spending without his mother. She didn't know what he did last year but knew that he didn't contact his brother. But now that Frank was gone, there was no chance of the brothers reconciling.

He looked at his feat and rocked slightly, "sure Eames. Say hi to your folks, ok?" He looked up and smiled slightly.

"Ok, but I will call you tomorrow," she said pointing her index finger at his chest just before getting situated in her car. "You CAN still come if you want. Just call me anytime, ok?" She looked up and into his eyes.

He nodded still staring at his feet, "sure, Eames, I might take you up on that." He probably won't.

"I mean it, Bobby."

He looked in her eyes and nodded, "I know, drive safely. I'll call you later." He shut her car door and watched her leave the parking garage. He really wanted to see Eames this weekend but didn't feel it was right to intrude on her family.

Bobby sighed deeply and walked the short distance to his car. _Maybe I'll stop by Elonzo's before going home, _he thought getting into the drivers seat.

The streets were not as harried and busy and they usually were. He suspected that normal people left work early to get a jump start on the Thanksgiving Holiday. Bobby easily found a parking spot at Elonzo's. There were not too many people there on a Wednesday evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Bobby walked into the bar he realized there were not too many people parked outside but a lot more inside. Elonzo's was not just busy; it was crawling with last minute patrons; those attempting to get wasted before the long weekend. Bobby strode to the bar and dropped onto a stool.

A beautiful, brunette, 30-something waitress slid a small napkin over to him and winked, "what'll it be cutie?"

He crooked his elbow on the bar and held his head in his left hand. Bobby smiled as charmingly as he could manage, "just a Guiness draft…" he leaned forward to spy her name tag, "…Christine." She pulled the drink from the tap and set it on the napkin, "thanks."

"Sure thing, baby." She winked again and tended to the other customers. _Wow…she must be new and she's pretty hot, _he thought to himself. His head still cradled in his hand; he followed her ass with his eyes, and then rubbed his had through his hair. He shook his head side to side and smiled to himself; o_h my God, when was the last time I got some; four, five months? _He shifted on the stool, looked around quickly and, when it appeared nobody was looking, adjusted himself ever so slightly._ She's pretty young though. Ok, not too young but still at least 10 years younger. But since when did that matter…we're both adults; besides, she's probably just looking for a good tip; it's nearly the holidays. I can give her a good tip. _

While Bobby continued his ruminations he didn't see or hear his fellow or actually former fellow officer staggering his way to him. Mike Logan plopped an arm around Bobby's shoulders and nearly shouted in his ear, "yo Bobby!" He noticed his gaze, "damn, she's hot," indicating Christine and said silently and almost conspiratorially, "you know, big guy…I think she likes ya." He nodded to Christine, waving his left arm to let her know he wanted another round of whatever brown liquid he was ingesting. She sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes. Bobby had a hunch Logan had been there for awhile and went through his rounds of hitting on almost all of the female waitresses.

Bobby kept his eyes on her and mumbled, "yeah…right."

"I saw how she looked at ya. I also know that she knows you've been staring at her ass ever since you got here." Mike rambled on none too quietly, "you know, I don't blame you, she's really got some gre…"

Bobby straightened, averted his gaze and quickly interrupted, "how's retirement Logan?"

"Oh Bobby, my boy, it's just great! You would not believe who I'm working for." Mike didn't keep him in suspense for any longer than three seconds, "Deakins! He runs his own bar over in Queens. You gotta go over there, it's great!"

Christine arrived to take Mike's order with his arm still slung around Bobby, "I'll take another one of these and my friend, Bobby, will have the same…"

"I'm fine. Besides, what is that crap you're drinking?" Bobby asked, showing Mike his half finished beer.

"It's just rum and coke. C'mon Bobby," Mike slurred, keeping his arm around him and pulling him off the stool, "it's on me. You won't be truly satisfied until you are completely wasted."

Christine raised an eyebrow and looked at Bobby with contempt and derision. _Ouch! That's quite the look. _He had the urge to lay in a fetal position to protect himself. _Damn, I guess I'm no longer cutie and baby. Oh well. _Now, without the remote possibility of getting laid, he saw the logic in Mike's statement; getting blissfully drunk would take him mind off his baser instincts. He nodded at Christine and she went to retrieve the drinks.

"So, what are you doing back here?" Bobby resumed his seat and Mike occupied the stool next to him.

"Thanksgiving. Actually, I'm heading back home tomorrow. I was just visiting my cousin, Rickey, Aunt Caroline and my mom's grave." Mike motioned toward the back of the bar, "We were playing some pool in back. Rickey's been trying to hook up with this girl from the DA's office for an hour. It's absolutely hilarious." He appeared to sober a little and looked at Bobby, "I'm sorry about your brother, man. Deakins is too. When he saw it in the paper, he was furious."

"Thanks," Bobby said quietly, gulping down the last of the Guiness. Christine came back with the brown liquid in two small glasses. Bobby looked up at her, smiling shyly, "thanks." She met his eyes and couldn't resist smiling and rolling her eyes comically; shaking her head. _Yes, back in her good graces. _Bobby directed an adorable, boyish smile at her.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," she smirked and gave him another wink.

Mike stood again and pulled on Bobby's coat. "See, I told ya she wants you. C'mon, I gotta have ya meet someone," he slurred, stumbling toward the billiard tables at the back of the bar.

Logan continued to stumble to the back with Bobby in tow. He wasn't with a member of his family, a hot blond, or even Wheeler, but, with the former Captain Deakins of the NYPD Major Case squad. Logan didn't completely lie to Bobby about seeing family; he had dinner with them the night before. He also visited his mom's grave but didn't stay too long. "Captain?" Bobby smiled as they shook hands and embraced. Bobby had not seen Deakins since his mother's funeral; and then he was so distraught he barely noticed that Frank didn't even show up. "Hey, Cap'n, it's good to see you. What are you doing in the city?"

"Angie has family. She's having a girl's night with her two sisters so Logan and I decided to go out." Bobby and Deakins resumed their conversation at a nearby table while Logan tried to hustle some young college students into a game. Deakins looked Bobby up and down and took into account the longer than average hair, unshaven face and exhaustion in his eyes. "I heard about your brother; I'm sorry I couldn't make the funeral for him. I'm sorry what Gage did." Deakins knew he couldn't do anything about Gage's involvement but he knew who Gage used to be to Bobby.

Bobby nodded solemnly while he studied the ice in his drink, "thanks." Bobby wanted to change the subject quickly.


End file.
